


I bought my fake ID for you

by AllRoundFangirlAyy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is 20, I'm Sorry, I'm basing this off British legal system and laws, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Punk Ashton, character depression, dek how to tag properly, luke is 17, mainly because I AM British, punk!ashton, really really cliche stuff but oh well, same thing, slow burning maybe, well Scottish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoundFangirlAyy/pseuds/AllRoundFangirlAyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is 17. He's a straight A student, never got into trouble and always did what he was told.<br/>Until he met the curly-haired punk enigma that is Ashton. All of a sudden he's finding himself doing things he'd never do in a lifetime just to get the older boy to notice him.<br/>Will Luke succeed in worming his way into the fallen angel's heart?<br/>Or will it all just end in tears and heartbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bought my fake ID for you

**Author's Note:**

> Like the majority of my work, I posted this to Wattpad, too.  
> I apologise in advance if this is utter shite. But I can promise it will get better the more I get into it (:  
> This chapter is basically a prologue.

Luke’s hand darted out of the safety and warmth of the covers to silence the persistent, shrill beeping of his alarm clock.  
He absolutely despised that fact that he had to go to school. Nothing ever happened except from the odd time he found his head stuffed into the bowl of a sickeningly unclean toilet or when he is forced to play ‘janitor’ which consisted of assholes emptying the contents of his bag onto the floor and have him pick everything up again.  
He begrudgingly got out of the confines of his bed and sleepily stumbled over to his wardrobe to get dressed.  
It wasn’t long until his mum came knocking on the door to check if he was awake.  
Breakfast and the ride to school were a blur and he quickly found himself being shoved up against the wall outside the school and held there by his collar whilst his bag and pockets were emptied.  
“No money from mummy today, Hemmings?” Josh sniggered.  
Luke had no time to answer as he was shoved onto the concrete, receiving a swift kick to the gut.  
The laughter that Josh and his mob had let out as Luke struggled to get up without causing himself any more pain faded as they sauntered into the school, seemingly proud of making Luke’s life miserable.  
He picked up his things and quickly put them in his bag, all the while feeling eyes burning into him.  
He stood up and threw his bag on his shoulder, after brushing himself off.  
That’s when he looked up and locked eyes with him.


End file.
